How I lost Him
by living-the-future
Summary: My name Is Serena Tsukino and I just lost my one true love. Darien Chiba.  Oh god. I as of now, hate my life.                 this is my 1st Sailor Moon story so i need help on if i should continue. more info in story. plz look and help me out. thank you


Ok. So I based this off something that happened in my life. I just changed the peoples name in this. I sadly do not own this Anime! DX But everthing that is going is based off a true story. 100% of it. I'm takingwhat i worte in my jounal that I keep on me all the time and i'm just tanfering it to here. I want to know if i shouldn't kep this story going or if i should so i'm gonna post just a little part from the beginning. And she i actually need you reveiws. I know that serena's birthday is not October 25th but i'm just gonna make it that because thats mine. Also Darien is going to be 15 and his birthday is November 19 ok. Serena is me-Shannon and Darien is my ex- Zach. alright so please tell me what you guys think. please and thank you

* * *

She sat crying, alone, on the dark lonely floor of her bedroom. Even though her room put together so it would make even the saddest person happy, it wasn't working for the young blonde. The young blonde had just done the hardest thing she had to do in her entire life. She was forced to break-up with the one person she knew she was meant to be with. Now she knew that her one true love hated her with a deep passion. The young 14 year old girl who was originally from Tokyo now lives in a small town in California, called Hollister and decide to change her name so she wouldn't stand out. She goes by Serena Tsukino. Lets go back to the beginning so you can know her whole story. Shall we?

October 23th 2009

**Serena's POV**

"HEY SERENA! COME HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" said Lita from the stands in the football field.

"Oh god! Amy! Is she trying to set me up with someone again! We both know how that last one turned out. Amy! Please hide me," I said from way over in by the snack shop.

Oh hello! My name is Serena Tsukino! Well… my English name any way. My REAL name is Serenity Moon. I'm originally from Tokyo, Japan. Right now were me and my friends are at a football game for our powderpuff team. Though I'm mostly here for my friends benefit. I'm about 5 foot 7''. I have blonde hair and sky blue eyes. My body is what guys here would call a "a fucking sexy, hot, model type" body. I think I have an athletic body. Not to fat and not to skinny I've almost turned 14. My birthday is in just two days! YAY! My girlfriends here are Ami, Mina, Trista, Hotaru, Rei, Lita, Haruka and Michiru. We are like sister. My guy friends that are practically brothers to me are Nick, Jack, Zach, Mark. My friend Lita had been trying to set me up with guys that don't really suit me. She really wants me to meet this one guy named Darien. He's apparently on the football team. Though… the last guy named Diamond.. seriously.. why would you name you chid Diamond.. anyway... she set me up with him and he tried to… do something very bad to me... Ugh! Lets just say that I'm really glad I learned how to defend myself back in Tokyo! Anyway I should stop talking and let my story continue. Sorry I have a bad habit of.. Oops there I go again.. On with the story!

"Sorry Serena, I've met this guy and I know you will like him. Trust me. Would you seriously not believe in your own sister!" came the reply from the oh so traitorous Ami. "C'mon Honey Bunches Of Oats! He's just like you super shy.. Not to mention. Super HAWT!" Mina said to me. "Ugh fine I'll meet this..." Oh my dear lord! I don't think I've seen a guy this… this… I don't know if I can even describe how hot this guy is! Oh lord. Oh my.. is he blushing! And he looks so shy. Though I know to not judge people by how they look. I learned the hard way.

" Serena. This is Darien Chiba. Darien, I want you to meet Serena Tsukino." Lita introduced.

"Hello Serena. I'm glad to have met you," said Darien. All of a sudden I felt a nudge in my side. Apparently I hadn't replied. Oops! " Oh Hello Darien. Nice to meet you to."

"Alright Serena, C'mon. You, Darien, Nick, and I are going on a walk" "Huh? What…Lita.. Ahhh! Hold on WAIT! AHH I CAN'T GO THIS FAST! EEEEPP! NICK GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP DRAGGING ME! AHH.. NICK, DARIEN C'MON! PLEASE HELP ME! For lords sake! Your supposed to be football players "Hey . Hey… HEY LITA, SERENA LOOK OUT!" I hear both Darien and Nick yell at us. I don't know why. Though out of the corner of my eye I see bright lights getting bigger and bigger. Oh lord. Please tell me this isn't the way I die. From something I don't even know what it is. Oh GOD! Someone save us please. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Lita and I. Here its comes. Its too late to move.

Next thing I'm underneath someone and on the ground in the parking lot. I look up to Darien holding me. I notice that my body is in pain, but most of the pain in my head. I look around me looking for Lita and see her in the same position, just under her boyfriend. I look to my other side and see a car taking off. Darien gets up looking very concerned. He looks me over looking for any injuries. " Oh god… Serena. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Say something Serena!" "Ugh. My head hurts a lot. What happened?" " Well, you and Lita over there just almost got hit by some dumb fuck driving his car recklessly through the parking lot. I'm glad no one got seriously injured. Let's go check and see how Lita and Nick are." "Alright then… OW. Darien. I don't think I can walk. I think the driver ended up hitting my legs before you guys got us totally out of the way. What am I going to do?" '_I wonder why that driver tried to hit us…hmmm I'm going to have to ask Lita later to see if she has any enemies. I know Diamond hates me still. Could it have… no it couldn't have been. He couldn't know where I live. I moved after that whole incident. It couldn't have been… could it have?_'

**Lita's POV**

_'What the hell just happened? What was the last thing I remember? The last thing that I remember was seeing two bright light heading towards me and... SERENA! Oh good lord! Is she ok? Am I dead…? Wait… is that…Nick… I think he's saying something to me. _"Lita! Lita! Say something. Please love. Speak to me. Please be alive! LITA!" "Nick… what happened. Wait! Where's Serena! She was with me when. Oh god, she isn't is she!" "Oh thank god. I thought I lost you Lita. Darien and I got you guys out of the way before you two got hit by that car. Serena is fine from what I can tell. Right now I'm more worried about how your doing." "I'm fine Nick. I just have a few scratches here and there. Overall I'm fine. I want to go check on how Serena is."

**Serena's POV**

" Darien… How am I going to walk?" " Its ok Serena. I'll just carry you to the sports med." "SERENA! HONEY! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to practically kill me. How are you feeling?" I heard Lita say walking over to us a quick as she can with Nick on her heels trying to keep up. " I'm ok Lita. My head just hurts and I'm currently unable to walk. I'll be fine though. I promise and it wasn't your fault. We should probably get out of the middle of the parking lot. We don't want to risk getting hit again and not being able to get out of that one." "Your probably right. That would stink big time." Nick says. For some weird reason, I start to laugh… hard. I see everyone looking at me weirdly like I'm a crazy chick. Next thing I know we're all laughing hard. I look at Darien and I notice that he has one of the most gorgeous smiles and greast laugh I've heard. I feel my heart beat faster and skips a beat. That's when I knew… I was starting to fall in love with Darien Chiba, and from seeing the way he looks at me so far, he's feeling the same way. I knew that I had just had the best night of my life just by meeting him. Though I had this bad feeling in my gut telling me that my life from this moment on will be going down the drain.


End file.
